


Endless memories

by Fnanosama



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feels!, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnanosama/pseuds/Fnanosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mas ele não sabia o que era tudo isso, ficar triste por outra pessoa, momentos felizes, rancor, e duvidava, sinceramente, de que alguém fosse sentir sua falta. Porque coisas como ele não sentiam, não morriam. Não de verdade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless memories

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts pretence a Square-enix, Disney e todo aquele povo que ganha dinheiro com o jogo. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. Desculpem os erros de português.

 

**Endless memories**

-

Como era morrer? Mesmo que quisesse saber, aquele rapaz nunca conheceria o verdadeiro significado dessa palavra. Afinal, essa não era a forma como eles conheciam esse ato de morrer, pois quando uma pessoa morre, outras vão se lembrar dela, sentir sua falta, chorar por ela, lembrar-se de seus melhores e piores momentos. Assim é a vida, feita de lembranças. Lembranças de pessoas ansiosas pelo futuro, rancorosas por coisas que não fizeram, mas deveriam ter feito; a procura de um objetivo de vida.

Assim era a vida humana.

Mas ele não sabia o que era tudo isso, ficar triste por outra pessoa, momentos felizes, rancor, e duvidava, sinceramente, de que alguém fosse sentir sua falta. Porque _coisas_ como ele não sentiam,não morriam. Não de verdade.

Eles _desapareciam_.  

Simplesmente deixavam de ser, se desfaziam, como se nunca realmente existissem, embora suas batalhas travadas fossem importantes para o fluxo da história, nada mais importava. Porque aquela não era a história dele. Ele era só mais uma peça, que logo seria deixada de lado e esquecida ao passar dos anos.

E mesmo com seu corpo se desfazendo em fuligem, Axel não sabia como reagir. Estava desaparecendo. Seu único objetivo de vida - ver Roxas novamente- já lhe era impossível.

Mal sabia o motivo de existir.

Mas não deixaria que aquele garoto fosse sem ter uma ajuda. Era grato a ele, não poderia ter conhecido Roxas sem que ele existisse. Então, o rapaz tinha que continuar, mesmo que aquilo significasse perder toda sua força.

“ _Eu queria vê-lo... Ele era o único que fazia eu me sentir como se tivesse um coração...”_

Seu corpo se desfazia. Aquele era o fim de tudo para ele, e quando olhou para o rosto do garoto que originou Roxas, sentiu algo diferente. Sentiu, apenas por alguns instantes,  como se alguma coisa pulsasse dentro de seu peito, como se um sentimento verdadeiro estivesse ali, não uma lembrança.

Sorriu.

Naquele momento ele entendeu, talvez nunca soubesse mesmo o que era sentir, talvez ninguém chorasse por sua causa, mas algo parecia dizer, naqueles últimos momentos antes de se consumir em cinzas e ser jogado na escuridão eterna, que alguém se lembraria dele e daquele momento em que ele  ajudou a mostrar o caminho que levaria até os amigos de Sora.

Naquele momento em que se mostrou mais que um Nobodye. O momento em que Axel não simplesmente desapareceu, mas morreu.

Afinal, tudo que é vivo, um dia morre.

E a vida?

A vida é feita de lembranças, boas ou ruins, mas lembranças. De momentos, de ações, de lugares, e principalmente de pessoas.

Ou até mesmo, de nobodies.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, o que foi isso que baixou em mim pra escrever uma coisa dessas? Ah, sei lá, tava ouvindo umas músicas ai e saiu isso. Nem pretendia colocar essa fanfic no ar, mas não vejo motivo pra deixar esse texto guardado.
> 
> fanfic originalmente publicada no fanfiction.net.


End file.
